girl power!
by AM P.H.A.T
Summary: what happens when kagome has had enough of inuyasha, kouga, and mirku? what happens when sango has enough of mirku's hands. well the adventure begin go through a trip of anger, butt kicking,humor and romance!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: kagome is tired of being the weakling and having everyone save her even shippo could defend his self better! So what happens when she has a change of attitude and she decides to bring the bad temper butt kicking friend to the past?

Kagome watch out! Before I knew it I was sent swirling into the sky landing painfully on ass like a rag doll "It hurt like hell but I got back up I was not about to be saved again by my friend I wanted to show them I was strong and was able to stand on my own.'' I would show them all I could handle my self." I thought to myself.

Kagome are you ok did that demon hurt you? Hai I'm fine Sango u don't have to worry about me so much. I can handle my own self. Kagome said sourly "Yah right you can't even purify a mealy low level yet alone a full fledge demon." inuyasha said angrily

Inuyasha you should be nice to kagome because you can't even defect your older brother Sesshomaru. "Hey! , why you little brat get back here I'll teach you to disrespect me. Inuyasha yelled angrily." I watched on with anger in my heart that Inuyasha would say a thing like that when he could barely keep himself in control so what right does he have to judge me!

Inuyasha, sit boy! Leave shippo alone he is right and you know it's true about what he said so don't take your anger out on my son you got that dogface. I was sick and tired of Inuyasha putting me down it was time for me to rise above that idiot and turn over a new leaf. I thought.

What do you mean lady kagome by turn over a new leaf? Nani how did yo- you were talking to your self out loud. Oh well Miroku I mean am leaving the group. "but kagome you are our friend kagome you don't have to leave because of Inuyasha." Sango said warily. That's the problem its not just the jackass. Am tired of people helping me because they think am weak because am human Sango. Kago- no Sango don't try to change my mind this time it won't work. Inuyasha had finally lifted his self out of the crater fine leave I have kikyo anyways!

"JACKASS! How CAN YOU BE SOOOO SELFISH AND I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU REALLY THINK AM GO TO STAND BY WHILE YOU HURT HER WITH THAT BITCH KIKYO!" Sango yelled angrily as she walked after kagome

Ummm Sango calm down dear. Don't call me dear monk I saw you and that slut went into that barn you no good son of a… few seconds later Miroku knock out cold leaving a very scared Inuyasha.

"Kagome I would like to join you if you don't mind its time for me too to turn over a new leaf." said Sango happily. kagome smiled for the first time this was going to be a fun adventure she just know it.

It had been one month kagome, shippo, and Sango since the group slit up. They had not encountered Miroku or inuyasha in weeks. They were traveling into the western area.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a month since we had departed from Inuyasha group. We met up with Kouga. At that moment I wish we never met him at all. "Hey kagome, I see you have decided to leave dogface and become my mate" I sighed he was starting to annoy me to no end.

Kouga, first of all shut the hell up, second I will NEVER EVER EVER BECOME YOUR MATE, BUT- I SAID SHUT UP KOUGA! Now if you don't mind we will be going and don't bother us again got that Kouga? Yes, kagome I wish to apology for the way I've been acting it just mating season Is coming soon and I thought that maybe-NO like I said before Kouga am not going to become your mate. Sango, shippo and fluffy lets go (fluffy is the demon cat^.^) it will be a while now since anyone had spoken after the encounter with Kouga. I could tell that they wanted to say something but was too scared or shy to say it.

So I decided to start a conversation because the silence was unsettling to me. Hey Sango when is mating season for demons? "Oh it's during the season of autumn and winter time. Oh I see so mating season is beginning is that a bad thing Sango- Chan? Well yes and no. what do you mean well you see some demons attack human females because the are so weak and the good thing is if you willing to accept you will be able to have kids much quicker in the autumn and winter also you get protection from other demons.

"Oh I see but what if you are not willing to mate with that demon?" I asked her but before she could answer there was a loud roar coming from the forest. Sango and look at each other, we prepared ourselves for a battle when we came to a clearing. There standing in

all his glory was Sesshomaru in his true form how we missed him the world will never know.

Saying we were scared was a underestimated we were scared crap less by the Inu demon. The beast was great in size and beauty. Sesshomaru in true form is beautiful as in his humanoid from. By now both me and Sango didn't want to be seen by him so we TRIED noticed how I said tried but me being the clumsy tripped on a branch and fell in a pile of dry died leaves just loud enough to get the dog demon attention which I had prayed it wouldn't.

"Ka-ka-go-me I think you should stay still or we might be demon food!" I heard shippo yell. Ok maybe it was me or my inter self but I got up turn around and stared right at him which I shouldn't have. With a mighty "ROOOAAAR" Sesshomaru bounced just inches away from kagome. I think shippo blacked out. shippo thought before darkness came upon him

Sesshomaru p.o.v

I watched as those measly human tried to sneak away I knew they were there by their scent it was Inuyasha wench, kitsume, and the demon slayer. Maybe I could use them. The miko seems to have fallen down. time to collect my prey. I see the slayer and kitsume are not foolish enough to run to bad he passed out. What this, the miko think she can fight me. I think I'll amuse her little antics. (Thump)

Kagome turned back to see that shippo had passed out.

Kagome p.o.v

I turned back to see my baby had fainted at the sight of Sesshomaru. I know I had to make a choice. Distract him so they could get away or fight him which is ironic really am going to have to fight him either way. Wait oh girl you're a smart one, yay me ha! I made a funny.

Sango p.o.v

I watched as kagome thought to her self with Sesshomaru watching with amusement I was surprised by the emotion he showed. "Umm Sesshomaru can I make a deal with you?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru watched kagome for what seemed like hours before he finally decided. He turned back to his humanoid form he slowly walked toward the little miko in hopes that his eyes maybe deceived him.

End of p.o.v.

What kind of trick is this demon slayer? It is no trick I know nothing of this milord. Ummm, Sango said nervously "what is this deal that you speak of inuyasha wench?" Sesshomaru asked mockingly. I am not inuyasha wench or woman but milord will you let my friends go while I stay with you but only if you promise to let them go.

I see, you will come with me. Sesshomaru turned and swiftly began to walk away but kagome stayed. Sesshomaru stopped in the road, why have you not done what I commanded Wench. Lord Sesshomaru you have not agreed to the deal so I will not move. Faster than the human eye Sesshomaru attacked her.

Kagome wasn't stupid so just in cased she put a barrier up without him knowing it. I will not repeat my self miko you will come with me. I will do no such thing Sesshomaru! You will respond to my agreement or I am not going anywhere you don't control me at all.

Now leave us alone we have done no wrong. Kagome said defiantly

Silent human you enter my territory and mock this Sesshomaru! I could have killed you on the spot so don't try my patient miko.

I could feel the flaring aura and the angry voice of Sesshomaru which scared me. I could also hear Sango voice as well arguing with Sesshomaru to let us leave I know that was not going to happen.

Anyways Please Sesshomaru Sama let us pass we did not mean to trespass on your land.

Sesshomaru turned his attention toward kagome with eye tainted in red and an aura that could kill but when he sees her his body relax, his dangerous aura was gone replaced by a calm soothing one.

This startled both kagome and Sango at how quickly he changed emotion for the first time. Miko tell me why you are here and why you and the demon slayer smell like a demon? He whispered for only my ears to hear. I don't know what you are talking about milord.

I was shock at the fact that Sesshomaru would accuse both me and Sango of being a demon but wait the one thing I know about Sesshomaru is that is he never lies so…. OMG, Listen up Sesshomaru I don't know what you are talking about. Am not a demon so please let us go we mean no harm to you are your land. Then all of a sudden a

flashback…

Um Sango we have a problem I think we really are demons Naraku poisoned us with this liquid he made that turn us into demons. Kagome your kidding right I mean there is no way you can turn into a demon unless you had the demon elixir. Well I think Naraku gave us that elixir that day I seen inuyasha with that bit- I mean with kikyo, seen him with kikyo.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thoughts in italic_

Sorry everyone I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters at all sad I know

Well I finally got to me third chapter which I am happy to have typed. So enjoy my story I hope you like^. ^

Flashback

I ran as fast as I could I know there was no way I was going to stay here with inuyasha all I love you kikyo crap. So I did the most stupidest thing you ever known I ran into the forest what a jackass I thought to my self plus that damn Naraku is after me and he has the nerves to call me his **wife** ha!

I had ran about two hours how I did it the world will never know but there was no sign of Naraku anywhere I know he was still there I could feel his aura in the forest.

"Wench did you really think you could get away from me that easily now did you kagome?" Naraku spoke so slyly.

I know that this was not Sesshomaru but none other than Naraku him self in that annoying baboon skin which to me was so funny. "Naraku what is it that you want from me." Asked kagome. "Well you see my sweet kagome I was the one who put a transformation spell on you." Naraku said so confidently.

It took weeks to make it and am not about to waste it by letting you go my dear.

"Well we'll see about that Naraku." kagome said angrily.

Before He was able to attack. Kagome was quicker she easily purified his baboon skin in seconds which surprised Naraku.

I see you have already learned how to attack with your powers better how inconvenient I see you again we will have to get know you another time kagome dear but soon you will be mine, all mine." Naraku said with a scowl

I watched as he left in his black miasma cloud with his demon bees behind him. I sighed this was going to be a very interesting day for me after all.

It was night fall when I finally stopped to make camp I knew were Sango and the gang were but I just wanted to be alone for a while to think to my self in peace. I thought of all the time me and Inuyasha would get in a fights. I would end up sitting him to hell and back. I hated how he compared me to that clay pot harlot.

I had not long to think to myself because I could feel the aura of inuyasha but this time it was way annoying then anything I have ever felt I groaned today was just going good. Kagome than nothing.

I might have a little bit of mistakes ok maybe a lot of mistakes


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my head what the hell happen all I remember is arguing with Sesshomaru than black, meaning sesshy is still around here. I must be in Sesshomaru castle or home either one.

_Hn, I see that you have awaken miko you will never defy me again or you will suffer the consequences do you understand me woman. Ok did he just say what I think he said or am I going crazy?_

Listen you self centered asshole do you think you can talk to me any way I think NOT! I will be damn if I let one of you damn Inu demon try to dominate me.

So if you think you're the boss than you must of lost yo mother**** mind for real. I growled.

"I Sesshomaru will not stand for being disrespected by Inuyasha wench. Onna you will stop your rambling this instance you are lucky I am not punishing you for your transgressions Onna_._" Spoke Sesshomaru

Whatever lord Sesshomaru if you will not stand to be insulted than you will want to sit down to take it ,you don't own me so you can't control me at all. "Onna you are in my land so I can do as I please with you do you under stand me woman." Said Sesshomaru angrily

Then let me go I will not be your slave Sesshomaru. "I did not bring you here as a slave other wise you would be in the dungeon by now miko." Listen Sesshomaru use my name if you can't understand me its ka-go-me get it got it good. Now why did you bring me here for, if its not to be a slave huh? "Hun I do not have to answer you ka-go-me I do as I Please. Mocked Sesshomaru_. _

Well then I won't help you lord fluffiness so whatever you wanted me to do you better tell me now or not at all bub. Kagome I wish to make a deal with you.

What kind of deal Sesshomaru? Kagome asked her words laced with doubt.

If you teach my ward to read and write than I Sesshomaru will help you with the shikon jewel and killing Naraku. Also you will need to be trained in the ways of fighting with your demoness power and more with your miko powers.

Well sessho- milord! MILORD help! Rin has been attacked by a water demon lord Sesshomaru. Jaken yell furiously

In a flash both demons were gone down the hall to the pond in seconds

When they got there Rin was laying on the ground wet and shaking.

Rin are you alright honey. Asked kagome. She seems unconscious for now you stay here with rin I'll go find the water demon that attacks what is mine. Sesshomaru spoke angrily

kagome wanted to protest but did not for Sesshomaru was dearly upset about this and was not pleased with his servant.

I sigh I guess I am going to have a wild adventure with this after all yay me.

Ok ppl I hope you like this one

Oh and if any one could tell me if it Omni or Onna which way is it spelled!

So help a bunny out here tell me which one! Or onni


End file.
